List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups
Y.$.ThaDON IWE/Y.$.ENT A * Ace (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Action My Lethal * A DOLLA$ & $wagford B * Buggs Tha Rocka * Bishop DaGreat (Cincinnati Rapper) http://BishopDaGreat.com * Beat Gang (rap group) * Black-Jackk (rapper) youtube * B.Luck (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Bad Azz Luck CINCINNATI RIOT C Chris X http://ChrisX.com D * Da Problem (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Twin CINCINNATI RIOT * Dubb Santora (rapper) CINCINNATI RIOT Spect Records ''' * '''dtornadoe from cincinnati Ohio 11 years old number 2262731 * * EROCK (KY artist ) (CEO of KYBOYZEnt) F *Fenix 6 aka (Digiman). Cincinnati born artist residing in LA. 3albums recorded Enter-Galac-6, Exit Strategy, and Rising frthe Ashes. Multi-talented and very versatile. www.superfenix6.com *Fire Flame Feva aka Yung Comma Squad Feva(Cincinnati Rapper) MEAN TEAM LEADER * G *Get Rich Highstreet boys C Love and Gutter I * J * Jayo Black & Orange (TRI-STATE SHARKS ANTHEM) by.JAYO * Jay Rodg (Dom Perignon Records Withrow Hoes YouTube.com 1995, Club SevenAnthem 2008) K * K.I.D (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Mr. Cash Cash Cash CINCINNATI RIOT L * Lamb$ * Lantana (Cincinnati rapper) facebook Lantana - The All Hustle No Luck Tape on Datpiff.com * Lil CDre (rapper) M * Means (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Eddie Vaughn CINCINNATI RIOT * Midwest Millz * Mike P Ya Heard (rapper) * Monty Burns (rapper) CINCINNATI RIOT Hard Knock Music * MdotA aka jb N * Nuk a.k.a 3 Letterz * O * P * Powder (Cincinnati rapper) Greater Cincinnati Area (Lets Work Showcase) R * Randy Bitter (rapper) Covington, KY *R *R.L. Tha Great Aka Real life. Comma squad ent. *'Ratchet Rog (rapper) -Pony Rescue ENT.- from Green Bay Wisconsin' *Ryë King aka Skep (SSE) (Skep Duhhh Brand) (Cincinnati Rapper) S * Showtime (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Money Baggz CINCINNATI RIOT * SmittyBull (Cincy/Philly) Freestyle Artist @smittybull * Scudda Bros (rap group) 828 Scudda Bros 828 - Dig It Up (Official Music Video 2013) STAXS,COVINGTON KENTUCKY T * Tweez (Cincinnati rapper) a.k.a. Da Stupid Fruity CINCINNATI RIOT * T.R.A.Y. aka Travell Rhymes And You (Rapper) Cincinnati, Ohio Tae Nickolz (J Tay) RnB Hip Hop- Kentucky Louthmouth TradeMark Aarone Tay-K U * V *Valley High W *Wes Major X * Y * Young 3ast (rapper) * Young Butta (rapper) 2911 "All In" * Young Powder (rapper) Greater Cincinnati Area (Lets Work Showcase) *YL.Co CEO of KYboyz ent Y.$.ThaDON (CEO) IWE Z *Z Vice (rapper) Unsigned KY "V.I.C.E. City 1" Places By Counties * List of Palm Beach County rappers and rap groups * List of Miami-Dade County rappers and rap groups * List of Broward County rappers and rap groups By Cities * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Lake Worth Links * See Also * Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area hip-hop record labels * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rap groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups by States and metro Alabama * List of Decatur Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Birmingham rappers and rap groups Arizona * List of Phoenix Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups California * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Sacramento rappers and rap groups * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups Colorado * List of Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Connecticut * List of Connecticut rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Bridgeport rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Hartford rappers and rap groups Florida * List of Greater Orlando rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tampa Bay Area rappers and rap groups Georgia * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Idaho * List of Boise Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Illinois * List of Chicago Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater St. Louis rappers and rap groups Indiana * List of Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area rappers and rap groups Iowa * List of Quad Cities Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Louisiana * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Lake Charles Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Maryland * List of Hagerstown Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Massachusetts * List of Greater Boston rappers and rap groups Michigan * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Minnesota * List of Greater Grand Forks rappers an rap groups * List of St. Cloud Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Mississippi * List of Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nebraska * List of Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nevada * List of Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New Mexico * List of Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New York * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups North Carolina * List of Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Ohio * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbus Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dayton Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Cleveland rappers and rap groups Oklahoma * List of Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tulsa Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Oregan * List of Portland Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Pennsylvania * List of Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Philadelphia Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Puerto Rico * List of Mayagüez Metropolitan Area rappers an rap groups * List of San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Rhode Island * List of Providence Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups South Carolina * List of Charlotte Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Tennessee * List of Memphis Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Texas * List of Greater Austin rappers and rap groups * List of Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups * List of Greater San Antonio rappers and rap groups Utah * List of Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Vermont * List of Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Virgina * List of Greater Richmond Region rappers and rap groups * List of Hampton Roads rappers and rap groups Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News Washington * List of Seattle Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups West Virginia * List of Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Wisconsin * List of Greater Milwaukee rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:Unfinish pages Category:American hip-hop